Video apparatuses such as television (TV) receivers have included a variety of functions with the development thereof.
In particular, recently, a TV receiver including a digital video recording (DVR) function or a personal video recording (PVR) function has appeared.
Since a video apparatus including the DVR function or the PVR function includes a small or large hard disk driver (HDD); it is possible to store a significantly greater amount of data compared with the prior art.
Conventionally, as a method of searching or checking contents of a variety of video data stored in the video apparatus, there is a method of allowing a user to select specific video data and displaying the specific video data on a full screen.
Since any video apparatus includes an accelerated searching function, specific video data can be reproduced at an accelerated speed, for example, a two-time speed or a four-time speed.
However, a conventional video apparatus including a function for searching specific video data and a method of the controlling the same have the following problems.
First, conventionally, since any video data is displayed and searched on a full screen, it takes much time for a user to search for a specific scene.
Second, conventionally, although there is an accelerated searching function for searching any video data, an image cutting phenomenon may occur if the reproduction speed is too high. Thus, a specific scene desired by a user may not be displayed.
For example, in video data photographed by a closed-circuit television (CCTV) camera, since similar backgrounds and still cuts are continuously repeated, a function for rapidly and accurately searching for a scene desired by a user is further required.
Recently, since the video apparatus including the DVR function or the PVR function can store a greater amount of video data, specific video data is included in the greater amount of video data and thus a function for rapidly and accurately searching for a scene desired by a user is further required.